Bremen
| demonym = | population = | races = Humans | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = Gold, knucklehead trout scrimshaw | currency = | comrefs = | government = Autocracy | rulertype = Spokesman | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = Ten Towns | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = 300 | popyear1 = 1485 | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = Revjak | ruleryear1 = 1356 | ruler2 = Gil Haerngen | ruleryear2 = 1370 | ruler3 = Dorbulgruf Shalescar | ruleryear3 = 1485 | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = | settlements = | roads = yes | mountains = | bodies of water = yes | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Bremen was the westernmost of the Ten Towns of Icewind Dale. It attracted all manner of gold prospectors, travelers and treasure—hunters. Geography Bremen was located on the southwestern shore of Maer Dualdon, where the Shaengarne River met the lake. Bremen's position made it susceptible to flooding, although Bremenites knew the signs and lives were rarely lost because of it. History The town was nearly destroyed just prior to the in the invasion of the Icewind Dale by the Legion of the Chimera. The spokesman of the town around the was Gil Haerngen, who, like other Bremenites, had a hobby of searching for gold and treasure on the floodplains along the banks of the river. In , Catti-brie set up a home base in Bremen while waiting for her appointed rendezvous with her friends. Notable locations ;Shops: * Ewin's Trinkets, a small shop that sold magical trinkets uncovered by treasure-seekers. * Five Tavern Center, a cluster of five taverns arranged on a circular gravel square. The proximity of the taverns led to outdoor bar fights nearly every night. ;Inns & Tavernss: * Buried Treasures, a welcoming inn that catered to the many treasure-seekers that passed through town. * Knuckleheader, a tavern run by Darby Snide in as of the . Catti-brie had an agreement in which she would perform minor magical tasks in exchange for food and board when needed. * Stones, the rowdy bar where travelers could often be found fighting locals Bremenites. ;Landmarks: * Shaengarne Street, the street lining the harbor and separating the town from the floodplains along the banks of the river. * Statue of Rolph Bremen, presumably a founder of Bremen. * Spokesman's house and town hall. * Wet Rock, a rocky islet in the center of the Shaengarne River, atop which sat the shack of the reclusive witch Thurdenne. Appendix Appearances ;Novels: * The Companions ;Games: * Icewind Dale II References Connections Category:Settlements Category:Hamlets Category:Locations on the Shaengarne River Category:Locations on Maer Dualdon Category:Locations in the Ten Towns Category:Locations in Icewind Dale Category:Locations in the Frozenfar Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations